The Guest
by JuliaDuvall
Summary: Drusilla has a guest over. (Warning: This story is about two women being together, so if you don't like fem slash don't read)


The Guest  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
I opened up my eyes to see that I was lying in a bedroom that was not mine. The bedroom had lots of paintings and statues.  
  
The walls were painted pink and it made me think of carnations. Carnations were not the flowers I saw, but rather white lillies were on every set of drawers that I saw on the oak furniture.  
  
How did I get here? I flipped my legs over the bed to find myself dressed in new clothes. Clothes, no it was more like lingerie. Lingerie that's a little too expensive for my taste.   
  
I'm wearing a black silk neglece. The neglece is flattering to say the least. My benefactor sure knows what looks tasteful on me, as it makes my curves and especially my breasts even more fuller.  
  
I examine the bed to see that I was left food. There is a letter done up on pink stationery surrounding the pancakes that had whip cream and blueberries on them.  
  
Buffy,   
  
Here is some food for you. I didn't know what you would like to eat. So, pancakes were all I could think of making for you.   
  
Your rescuer.  
  
Last thing I remembered was my face meeting the cold cement of the top of the crypt. I could see I was wearing a nice white bandage on the top of my head.  
  
I decided to eat the breakfast they had left for me. The orange juice was delicious. The pancakes were delicious, I thought to myself.  
  
Everything in the room seemed very feminine. I saw a painting of...no...please...not a portrait of her. The portrait was of Drusilla.   
  
Drusilla looked almost radiant in the portrait. Her dark eyes were entrancing. She was wearing a gold necklace, which had a diamond star in the middle. I saw another painting and it was of me.  
  
I saw that they had captured me quite well. I looked almost regal in it, as I saw the exact same necklace Dru was wearing on my neck as well. The dress was white with beautiful laced chantilly lace on the bottom. I was staring at it and felt a very familiar presence walk into the room.  
  
"Hello, Slayer are we feeling better?" She had giggled with glee. "I hope you enjoyed the pancakes. They took me a long time to make." She was wearing a white neglece, as she placed her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Drusilla, why am I here? Why did you put this on me? Where are..." She slowly covered my mouth by slowly kissing me softly.  
  
"So many questions, Buffy. Here have a little brandy." She poured me a glass.  
  
"Please give me back my clothes. I'm not going to drink anything from you." I threw the glass of brandy at the wall.  
  
"Miss Edith said you might not trust me. I saved you because the stars sang a lovely song. A lovely song that would have died out. I couldn't have that happen to one so lovely." Drusilla pointed to the portrait of me.  
  
"Listen to me Drusilla, this little plan of yours is insane." My anger was rising. I looked around for my clothes.  
  
"Oh I got rid of those nasty stakes of yours. I'll give you all your things back soon." Drusilla smiled, as I saw her take out a silver hair brush.  
  
"Dru, I'm not playing your game. I want..." I was cut off by Dru placing one finger over my lips. She then started to brush my hair.   
  
"Now, calm down Buff. Doesn't this feel better than making those silly demands." Drusilla was right. I couldn't believe that the psycho had a point.  
  
"Oh, you probably think that I'm insane, Buffy. I've gained a clarity very few people understand." Drusilla wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"Dru...where did you get that painting of me." I asked her as she   
whispered softly that it was alluring.  
  
"Oh, I had one of the minions paint it for me. There are two gold necklaces like that in the world. I couldn't let those mean vampires take what I wanted." Drusilla's confession left me a little stunned.  
  
"Drusilla, I'm seeing someone." I tried to tell her, but it sounded flat.   
  
"Hmm, but he doesn't make you happy at all. Does he know how to please you?" She simply placed her hands along my back and began to massage it slowly.  
  
"No Drusilla, this is wrong. Riley would be..." I got cut off by her soft voice.   
  
"Forget about him, Buffy." Drusilla's hands felt so good and it didn't seem so wrong anymore, as she simply whispered to me;  
  
"In time you and me will do more than this. Here, take this and wear it whenever you need someone who understands what you need as she slapped my hips and placed the gold necklace with the diamond star in it.  
  
"She exited it and gently slid my clothes into the room. I was confused as to what Drusilla wanted, no more like she had me have more questions than I thought possible.  
  
The End.  



End file.
